Wickdley Dangrouse Games
by OAKSTER Diamond 22
Summary: Things are getting worse in the village of Hollyoaks. There will be Love , Drama , Death , Confusion and excitment. There is also suprices
1. Dangrouse introduction

**This is my Hollyoaks Fanfiction , including many characters and lots of drama . I've tried to come up with something exciting that will leave you wanting more. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to give me some story ideas. **

**In this story something bad happens leaving everyone in shock , My main focus is to include as many characters as possible like the Roscoes and The mqueens. **

**Body's lay accross the hard wooden floor , lifless and ice cold. They lay still , not one single movement , not one single breath and no cry for help. No had woken and no one was aware of the dangour they were in. All there was to see was Broken windows , doors and recked floorboards. The roof was also destroyed leaving the cold and wet rain to fall onto the unconious bodies. ****Gas filled the air and there was unwanted smell wich coverd the whole of the room. **

**Kims head was pressed against tegans shoulder , they were both out of , Kim had a cut on her forhead and a bruise which mad it's way up her right side. tegan had bruises all over her but there was no other injureis. Ziggy was under a table , he looked fine , his hair was just a mess and he was coverd in a few cuts. Darren was passed out by the bar but looked fairley happy , his leg looked like it was in a occuard potion and his back was sore. Celiene was unconouis and extremley pale , her eyes were wide , she had her right hand placed on her side and her left hand was carefully placed on the floor , it had a big cut going across it and she also had a cut covering the bottom half of her right leg.**

**Jack and Frankie had gone into town leaving Darren in charge of the bar , it was Darrens day of and he didn't mind helping out the family. Jack and Frankie had been gone for a couple hours , it was kims birthday and ester had gone to the price slice to get some more wine , she was waiting at the till for ages leaving the others to party. Lindzey had to look after JJ but said she would pop in for a while , the other Roscoe boys were busy , Robboe was playing video games with Jason , Freddie was out doing his secret buiness and Joe had just got out of prison and he had never really taken to kim. Everything was fine then it all went wrong , one minuet they were dancing on table tops and drinking and the next minuet they were all falling to the ground. **

**Rain continued to poor and no one was safe. If no one came to rescue them they wouldn't make it. Kim and Celeine were both fairly new to the village and since arriving they had both experienced dramage moments.**


	2. Toxic

**In this Chapter everything gets worse as the victems try to escape the ruined building. Some one will save them , but who? Please enjoy and remember to comment and give me some of your amazing ideas. **

**Everything was destryoed and No one had woken up yet it had been more than 10 minuets since the accident had occuard. Luckily the rain had stopped but the smell of gas was still present. **

**Celine slowley flutterd open her eyes , then he closed them again. Ziggy had also woken up and found himself under a tabel , he pulled himself out from underneath the table and took a look at the wrecked pub. He stood in total shock , who needed help first , Tegan who he cared about so mutch , Kim who was lindseys sister and now part of the family or Celiene a sweet , innocent angle. Kim then began to wake up , her vision was blury and she had no idea were she was, Ziggy rushed over to kim , knelt down and put his hand on her arm.**

**Ziggy: Please , stay with me , we've got a fix this , this place is a total mess.**

**Kim: What Happend? Wheres Ester?**

**Ziggy: Um I think she left to get some moore booze , then the roof started falling and now were in dangour**

**Ester enterd the room carraying a price slice bag filled with wine and other food and drink. She dropped her bags and ran inside to help everyone. She was onley gone for 15 minutes or longer and couldn't understand how this had happend. Ester went to kim first to make sure her girlfreind was ok.**

**Ester: Whats that smell?**

**Kim: Gas , Oh no we need to get everyone out , it's not safe , we could get killed. I mean how long to do you think the gas has been out. This is bad. Ziggy get tegan out , then call for help. **

**Ester: What should I do?**

**Ziggy started to pick up tegan and as he did she started to wake up , which was a good sign , he carried out of the building where she could be safe.**

**Kim: You stay here , i'm goanna need all the help I can get... hang on ... wheres Darren , he was with us when the party started.**

**Darren: Did someone say my name? **

**Darren owake from behind what used to be the bar and was now a load of wood and broken glasses. Darren kept on trying to get himselft up but his leg was stuck and he couldn't move.**

**Ester: Kim , I think He might need some help , he looks a bit stuck.**

**Kim: Hold on , dont worry Daz , we'll have you out of here in no time , so just relax and i'll see what I can do.**

**Outside the dog in the pond Ziggy was still By Tegan's side and he wouldn't let go , he didn't wanna loose her. Then ziggy remeberd that he had to get help so he ran off and Screamed for help. Tegan looked up and could see more of the roof was going to fall , she bagan to panick and had no idea what would happen next.**

**Tegan: Hurry!**

**Back inside the building Kim was still helping Darren , she had mamged to take a look at his leg and now all she had to do was pull it out. She had to be carefull and slow because she didn't wanna break anybones**

**Kim: This is where you need a strong man to hand. Hate to say this but I wish Joe or Freddie could help... Ok i'm almost there just a few more seconds.**

**With one last pull she finally had got his leg out. **

**In the village Lindzey , Ziggy and Jason were running towards the pub to see if they could help. Ziggy had no idea who to call for and decided to get lindzey because she was a nurse.**

**Lindzey: Tegan are you alright , what happend in there.**

**Tegan: The building it just collapsed. **

**Lindzey: Right... Ziggy you call for and ambulance... Jason you help me.**

**Lindzey Rushed into the building to see her sister kim Holding a shatterd darren. **

**Kim: Sis , we need to get Darren out , he has a miner leg injury , im fine and so's ester. Oh go help Celine , she's still out of it. **

**Kim and Ester continued to get darren out of the building. Lindzey rushed over to Celiene as quik as she could, Jason Follwed. Lindzey sat by Celienes side. the first thing she did was check for a pulse and make sure Celiene was breathing. Jason had met Celiene and was worried for her , someone so nice didn't deserve this. **

**Jason: Whats wrong with her , is she goanna be ok**

**Celine woke up and started coughing , the smell was getting stronger , she had no idea what was going on , she was just going to Kims birthday party. Lindsey grapped celienes none injured hand and picked her up. Celiene put one arm round lindseys shoulder and the other around Jasons. Were they going to escape in time or would they die. **


	3. Escaping the wreckage

**In this chapter Lyndsey, Jason and Celine try and make it out of the building. I wanted to focus on Celine because she is so sweet and I feel like she needs for drama and this will bring out a darker side to her characters.**

**Who will make it and who will be stuck?**

**Celine was becoming more scared; she could see more the roof falling behind her. She try's her best to keep stable, her body wash shaking and she felt too week to stand. She had never been so scared before, no one knew who was save and who wasn't. Celine felt pain in her chest she didn't think she was going to make it but all of a sudden Jason gave her a push.**

**Jason: You're doing great just relax and we'll get you out**

**All three of them heard a noise, Lindsey looked up and saw that the roof was going to fall any minute, Lindsey kept looking up, she wanted them to survive, and she wasn't going to let Celine or Jason die. She knew what she had to do. Lindsey screamed at the top of her lungs, the roof fell down and a cloud of dust appeared. Everyone watched in total silence, they had to save them, they couldn't let them die.**

**Ziggy ran inside the building first but didn't know what to do. Lyndsey was scared and yelled for help, Jason was fine, he just wanted to help Celeine who was now unconouis and wasn't breathing. Ziggy Pulled aprart the place trying to find Lindsey. Lindsey's arm appeared and Ziggy grabbed onto it he pulled her up. She Stood up and had to cover her mouth because of the gas.**

**Ziggy: Go get out, it's not save in hear.**

**Jason: Celeine! Zig, we need to help her.**

**Ziggy: Ok, one minuet.**

**Ziggy thought Céline was dead, he started to cry, and most of the people he loved had left him. He quickly wiped the tears away and ran to Celine's side. He place his hand on her stomach were there was a big cut; she was losing a lot of blood. Blood was oozing out from the cut, it was dark and sticky and it covers Ziggy's hand. Jason held her hand.**

**Jason: Zig! Now!**

**Jason and Ziggy grabbed Celeine, her left arm around Jason's shoulder and her right arm around Iggy's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, she could be dead. They rushed over to the others, tears in their eyes, both covered in blood. When they got out they put her on the floor and waited for help to come. Her body was floppy and her hair was a messed. All the others were in shock.**

**Darren: What now?**

**Tegan: Do something? **

**Kim ran over to Céline, she was a qualified nurse and knew what to do; she had dealt with these things before, nothing as bad as this but very similar. Kim knelt down and Lyndsey did the same. Kim was trying to wake her, nothing happened.**

**Kim: Come on Céline, its ok, just wake up, it ok... Please... Please.**


	4. Sister love

**Hours past and the gang stood around the hospital , each wating for there results. Kim was ready to jump back into action she didn't want to miss work but docoter Savage told her to take it easy. Darren was sat next to Tegan and Ziggy and Celine was fast asleep in a hospital bed. Darren's leg was starting to heal and he was back to his cheeky self. Ziggy held Tegan's hand and comferted her.**

**Ziggy: You alright , you nearly died today.**

**Tegan: Can we just forget it because all I want to think about is rose and how she's my baby and wont let her go. It's not fair , she shouldn't suffer , no one should , Celine is laying in that hospital bed , it should be me , i'm the one who should be laying there.**

**Ziggy: Look , take it easy. I am not goanna let anything happen to you.**

**Porshca ran through the hospital doors with an angry look on her face , she was looking for someone to blame. Her arms were crossed and she gave everyone angry looks. She was wearing a black dress with a red jacket and red shoes.**

**Porsca: This looks cossey dosen't it.**

**Kim: Sorry , she's asleep , she'll wake up soon.**

**Doctor Savage walked up to Porshca and Kim to tell them about Celine. He had sheets in his hand and a pen , he had a weird look on his face , this could be serious. Porshca gave him the evils , waiting fo him to speek.**

**Doctor Savage: You must be Celine's sister.**

**Kim: Whats the damage.**

**Doctor Savge: Well she has lost some blood and her leg needed a few stitches , other than that she will be perfectley fine.**

**Porshca: So can she come home , to her reall family.**

**Docoter Savage : When she is ready.**

**Darren: What about us , I could of died**

**Doctor Savage: You are going to be fine as I suspected , your ego may be bruised but your body is doing well. Tegan You need rest because of your condition , theres no broken bones. Oh kim you should heal quikley , we're going to need all the help we can get.**

**Celine opens her eyes slowley , she notices her older sister , looking pretty as always. She sits up and and takes a sip of water from a cup. She was a bandage rapped around her injured hand and A bandage wrapped around her injured leg. She still smiles and try's to act sweet.**

**Porshca: What were you thinking , a party and how come I wasn't invited.**

**Celine: It's ok now , I will rest and be back on my feet**

**Porshca: I dunno what i'd do without you.**

**Porshca hugs her younger sister and there are almost tears in her eyes.**


	5. Information

I am now going to focus on other characters like Cindy , Holly, Jason . I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please send in some of your Ideas and keep reviewing.

Follow me on twiiter - Vampette22 GrandeRusherSwift

In the next few chapters : Everying is going perfectley fine for Holly and Jason but when Holly leaves the roscoe house to go home she finds Cindy in a bad state and trys to stop her from doing something stupid. This has bad results leaving someones live at risk.


	6. Risking Lives and Saving Lives

Holly and Jason held hands, looking deepley into eatchothers eyes. It had been a few weeks since Jason had come back from rehab and the two of them had so mutch to catch up on. Hilton had need a live saving operation and Holly was willing to help but Cindy had been in total shock ever since she waas told what was going on.

Jason: Are you sure your ok , I'm here if you need me.

Holly: It's nothing , it's just Hilton and this illness , he's been doing so well and now he's gotta have this op , I mean I dont wanna think about it... mum says he needs to be kept at hospital , she's freaking out.

Jason: Look , i'm sorry , i've put you through so mutch , all this eating disorder , it's done and I am goanna do what ever it takes to keep you save.

Holly: Thanks , you are so perfect , I am never goanna let you go.

Jason: Well your mum needs you so I sugest you get home , give her some support.

Holly: Ok.

Holly and Jason kiss on the lips, there is so mutch kemistry between them. Holly lets go of his hand and get up from the sofa. She walks towards the door and grabs her bags. Holly then walks out of the door and she silently closes it behind her.

She was walking towards her house , when she noticed something or some one, it was her Cindy , her own mother, who stood there scared for live , shaking. Cindy waited for a car to come at high speed , she couldn't take it any more , she was going to kill herself.

Holly walked towards Cindy , she was confused and wanted her mum to get help.

Holly: Mum , what are you doing ,it's not safe

Cindy: Leave just leave , you need to go , look after Hilton.

Holly looked concerned and seconds later it all happed. A car came , the driver seemed to be having difficulty stoping the car , it came closer to Cindy. Holly turned round , she was in total shock.

Holly: Mum!

Holly ran in front of the car she pushed cindy out of the way and let herself suffer. Her bodys bounced of the bonet and hit the cold, hard ground.


	7. After the accident

Shatterd glass was placed on the concrete road , there were shards , all diffrent shapes and sizes but all of them were sharp and dangrouse. The taxi driver got out of his car in shock , had he just killed someone. He shut the door and slowley walked up to the lifless body. It was Tony and the body was Holly's.

Cindy watched , she was in a very bad state and needed help form someone, her daugher could be dead and there was nothing she could do. It started to rain a little bit and it was getting Darker.

Tony: Help! Somebody help us. Holly?

Tony try'd to wake the body , her eyes were wide and her skin was ice cold , she had a cut across her head , her arm was coverd in shards of glass and her leg was potioned weirdley. Tony continued to shake her body but nothing happend.

Tony: Call for help , now. Cindy? Cindy? Can you hear me , call an ambulance.

Darren herd noises , he saw a body in the middle of the road , something very bad had happend. He ran over to the scene of the accident and when he saw that it was Holly he froze.

Darren: No , No.

Tony: Call an ambulance , I need to help Cindy.

Darren reached inside his coat pocket, pulled out his phone and called for a amulance, at first there was no awnser , the second time , still no awnser , the third time he got lucky , there was a awnser.

Darren: We need help , now it's an emergancy , a girls been hit by a car , she's not breathing and it's cold outside. Please hurry , weir in hollyoaks village.

Darren knelt down beside the body and grabed her hand , he was so worried about Holly , he had never seen her in this state before. She started to move slowley but then stoped for a second , her legs stayed flat on the ground , one of them was serouisley hurt. Her eyes flutterd open , she was terrified.

Darren: Hey , it's ok . helps on it's way... Tony she's awake.

Tony: What were you thinking Cindy , she could of died.

Cindy: I...I ... I um ... I was just.

Tony: It's alright now , she's goanna be fine , just stay there for a few minuets, your in shock.

Holly: Please, Mum, were is she.

Tony: She's good and you?

Holly: I need my mum , I want her or Jason , I wanna see him.

Tony: Look i'm sure Darren can call him , once the ambulance arrives , ok. Now you relax , dont move or you'll cause more damge.

Darren: There goes my Taxi biusness.


End file.
